


Her Walk

by Lovelyjones



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyjones/pseuds/Lovelyjones
Summary: Kagome has odd dreams about a mysterious man and perhaps a new life mission.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Miroku, InuYasha/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 10





	1. Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Hii there, the name's Lovelyjones. More than likely you've seen me comment on your lovely fanfictions. I noticed that there's not a lot of Miroku and Kagome ships, which I can understand--but I see Miroku differently from others... so I'm excited to share a little bit of my world with you all. 
> 
> By no means do I own the Inuyasha characters, the story is created from my own silliness.

_ Her body is bruised and battered, but even so she continues on.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Her clothing is torn to shreds and her armour is beat to hell. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She doesn’t focus on the demons to her left or right, she just kept her eyes straight on the light in front of her. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Breathing hard, she drags her sword in the dirt... finally.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The end of the tunnel.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Stepping into the light and through the portal, Kagome is in the middle of a courtyard.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ There was a small pond in the center, with a tiny bridge that went across both sides.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She noticed a man standing on the bridge, but his face was smudged.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Carefully walking onto the platform, the man spoke. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I have been waiting for you all my life. The whole time you fought your way here, I was right behind you.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He wrapped his arms around her and she started to panic, “How can you say that?! Don’t touch me, I don’t want to get hurt! Please stop!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He didn’t falter with his movements, in fact he held her tighter to his chest.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She was sobbing now, punching and pushing him away until she just stopped. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s you.” she gasped.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Right when she hugged him back, a burst of colours erupted from all sides of the garden-- it was swirling around them, enveloping the couple in what felt like love.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ Kagome fluttered her eyes open from her sleep and took in the morning glow on the ceiling.    
  
“Damn it! I didn’t even get to see his face!”   
  
She threw her pillow across the room with a huff and then got up.    
  
Rolling away her bedding, she changed her clothing and slid on her shoes.


	2. Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Inuyasha characters, just the story.

She grabbed her bucket and went to the creek to fetch water for breakfast.  
  
“Hey Kagome!”    
  
Kagome turned and saw Sango approaching her, “Hey Sango, how are you this morning?”   
  
“I’m doing alright, I just saw you and wanted to ask if you’d like to join us for dinner?”    
  
“Oh really? That would be delightful! Should I bring anything over?” Kagome smiled.   
  
“No, it's okay. Inuyasha is finishing up a couple things. So let’s say 5?” Sango chuckled and waved at Kagome before heading back to her hut.    
  
She lugged her bucket of water back to her hut, thinking that she should freshen up a bit. Kagome dipped a clean cloth into the water and washed her face--pulling out an old toothbrush, clearly on its last leg, she brushed her teeth and then put her things away. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun with an old hair tie and made food.  
  
Shippo ran in and closed the door.  
  
“What’s the hurry Ship?”  
  
“Uhhhh nothing!” He blushed and hid something behind his back.  
  
“Hmm I see.” She giggled.  
  
“I just wanted to be the first to say happy birthday!”  
  
_Oh shoot, I forgot what day it was… whoops._ _  
__  
_ Kagome grinned, “Thank you Ship.”  
  
He blushed harder, bringing his little paws in front of him and gently pushing a flower to her abdomen. “I know you miss your home, and I tried very hard to make your favourite flower…”  
  
_Is that a Tennessee Coneflower?_ _  
__  
_ To say Kagome was shook is probably an exaggeration, but it was pretty close. “How in the world did you know?”  
  
Shippo didn’t lose his bashfulness, “I remember a book you brought back from your time… it had different types of flowers, and this one had these little leaves around the picture. I asked Inu-baka what that meant and he said that you drew hearts next to it, saying it was your favourite. Was I wrong?” His little face drooped.  
  
Kagome quickly gathered him into her arms and kissed his forehead, “Oh Shippo, it’s perfect! Yes! They are my favourite flower!”  
  
“Gah!! Kagome you’re squishing me!” He whined.  
  
She set him back on his feet and pat his head, "What are your plans for today?"  
  
"I've gotta run back to the mountains and finish my training. Just wanted to see you before I left."  
  
"Ah, of course. You want some food for on the way?"  
  
He grinned and nodded his head expectantly, "Please!"  
  
Kagome made a little box full of goodies, and sent Shippo on his way.  
  
  



	3. Lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Inuyasha characters, song lyrics, or quotes. Just the story itself.

Kagome sighed as she settled down beneath the Jidai-ju, taking in her surroundings.   
  
_This morning has been surprisingly pleasant--if only this song would leave my head..._   
  
She looked above, watching the branches sway in the wind and then closed her eyes as she received a gentle kiss from the breeze. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she sang;  
  
  
  
_ "It's written into the stars  
Each time fidelity starves  
No healer ever could help a wounded life without first sharing his scars  
You think you've suffered your part  
So calculated and smart  
The dreams and visions all point to healing but  
Interpretations an art  
See Truth  
Refuse to blame  
You're not saying goodbye  
You got several seconds left before  
Several seconds left before it's time  
But you're still saying you're right  
But right and wrong are not options  
'Cause resurrections happens when you die~" _ _   
_ _   
_   
  


_ Odd.  
_   
Sesshomaru shifted out of the trees and approached the singing miko.    
  
As the song came to a close, Kagome slowly opened her eyes with a small smile formed on her lips.   
  
“Miko.”   
  
Startled, Kagome looks over to the familiar deep voice, finding Sesshomaru standing in the clearing.    
  
Smiling once more she said, “Hi Sesshomaru.”   
  
“What ails you?”   
  
She cocked her head to the question and then patted the spot next to her. He made his way over and once seated she spoke, “Ghosts.”   
  
He raised an elegant eyebrow to her answer.   
  
“Explain.”   
  
Kagome looked at her folded hands in her lap, trying to form a way to convey her feelings.   
  
“Ghosts of the past. Wondering why I’ve lost my wonder.”    
  
Sesshomaru slid his eyes away from the woman to cloud gaze.   
  
“Dying or getting killed isn't something unnatural. Living aimlessly without a purpose is.”   
  
Wide azure eyes looked at him in shock. Shaking it off, she giggled softly, “Maybe I’m the bastard romantic who will watch others dream.”   
  
He hums in acknowledgment, while continuing to watch the sky.    
  
“Perhaps it is time to seek a new purpose.”   
  
He stands up and looks over his shoulder, "Come."    



	4. Queen Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby disclaim all rights of Inuyasha characters, I only own the story.

Kagome got up and quickly followed Sesshomaru.

They walked for a little while until he abruptly stopped, "There, beyond the trees lies your answer."

She stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"

He turned to her, "This One has found something intriguing on his patrol. 'Tis why This Sesshomaru approached you earlier."

He then narrowed his eyes, "Do not fear, accept your fate with the grace you carry. Come along, little one."

Sesshomaru's unexpected words left Kagome feeling wildly uncertain.   
  
_What do I truly have to lose?  
  
_Sighing, she obediently resumed following him through the forest.  
  
Almost every step they took, the sea of trees became more thick than before. She tried to keep up with her long strided companion, but alas her short legs made it difficult. Sesshomaru slowed down to a halt and she accidentally bumped her nose on his back. Looking around, seeing nothing but overgrowth and rocks she asked, "What are we searching for?"  
  
He remained silent and slowly walked a few more steps.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Miko, come here."  
  
Her brows knitted in puzzlement, but obeyed once more and walked towards him. She noticed that he was staring at something embedded in a boulder. "What is that? A sword?"  
  
"Indeed. What is engraved on the blade, is what holds This Sesshomaru's attention."  
  
Kagome inched closer to it, examining the engravings but since the old thing was covered in rust, to her it wasn't all that legible. She brushed the tips of her fingers over the hilt, and immediately the sword pulsed. Jumping back, holding her hand to her chest, she looked up at Sesshomaru, "I don't understand, why did it do that?"  
  
"This Sesshomaru believes it has recognised your spirit. The engravings read as 'Kagome Higurashi'. That is your given name, correct?"  
  
"My name?!" She shouted.  
  
Sesshomaru winced and she quickly apologised, "I am just so confused... how did you find it, why is my name on it, why is it in a rock, why does this remind me of The Sword In The Stone, are you a wizard? You don't have a beard but I mean, you could still be a wizard, you're not are you?"  
  
Mirth danced in his eyes, "A wizard I am not, miko. Pray tell what is this The Sword In The Stone?"  
  
She deeply sighed and waved her hand about, "It's a story about a young boy named Arthur that pulls out a sword from a stone--but because no one could pull it out, it became a prophecy that whoever did would be deemed King of the lands. Arthur met a wizard named Merlin that mentored him before becoming king."  
  
Sesshomaru mulled around her words thoughtfully.  
  
"Hn, pull it out."  
  
"What! What if it zaps me?!"  
  
"Nonsense, it will not 'zap' you."  
  
"How do you know it won't?"  
  
"This One does not, but time is growing thin little miko." He smirked at her and took a step back to watch.  
  
She eyed him warily, gulping as the anxiety started taking over. With shaky hands and squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome grabbed the hilt.  
  
Straight away the sword pulsed once again, thrumming it's song through her whole body and synchronizing their heartbeats as one. The sheer power blanketed over Kagome and her surroundings in this magnificent warm colour of plum. She cracked one cerulean eye open, watching the waves of power rolling into the atmosphere. Her brows shot up, shaken to the core of her being in awe.   
  
Sesshomaru being a man of a few words, was left completely speechless and flabbergasted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I'm curious what this means for Kagome? ;)


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disclaim ownership to Inuyasha,

Kagome pulled the sword out, and it calmed it's song into a quiet hum.  
  
She blinked a couple times and then glanced at Sesshomaru, "Well... I didn't get zapped."  
  
"Hn."  
  
She brought the sword up to fully examine the blade, "It's pretty rusty... do you think I should keep it?"  
  
He raised an elegant eyebrow, "This One believes your name in written on it, therefore yours."  
  
"I don't know how to properly wield a sword though..." She sighed.  
  
"Perhaps This One can train you in such."  
  
She met his golden eyes, "Really? You'd do that for me? What about your duties?"  
  
"Hn. This One's duties are of no concern. We shall start in the morrow." He sniffed.  
  
Kagome smiled and gently tied the sword to her obi of her yukata. "I've gotta get back to Sango and Inuyasha, we're having dinner together. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"The offer is appreciated, but This Sesshomaru will hunt tonight." He turned to walk away and she soon followed after.  
  


* * *

  
Once arriving to the village, Sesshomaru bid Kagome goodnight and disappeared into Inuyasha's Forest.   
  
She stood in front of Sango's hut, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
Inuyasha quickly answered and pulled her into a hug, "Kags! Happy birthday! Woah, why do ya smell like the bastard?" His nose scrunched up.  
  
Before she could answer, Sango softly pushed Inuyasha out of the way and bear hugged Kagome, "Kagome! I'm so happy you are here! Happy birthday!"   
  
Withdrawing from the hug, Sango noticed the sword attached to her hip, "What is this Kagome?" she pointed.   
  
"Ugh it's a long story. I'll explain during dinner, which by the way smells exquisite!"  
  
"Okay! Well I tried to make your favourites, taa daa!" Sango moved to show Kagome the table. Everything was set up perfectly, each plate had chicken kastu, a bowl of rice and miso soup, sauces and cups of tea. Kagome's stomach growled and she began to drool, "I assume I did it correctly?" Sango giggled.   
  
"Absolutely! I'm so excited to dig in!"  
  
They sat down and munched away at the delicious food, "Soo ya gonna tell us why ya were with Captain Ice Prick?"   
  
Kagome nodded while setting down her chopsticks, took a sip of her tea and explained the events of her morning.   
  
Sango and Inuyasha were thunderstruck by her tale. He cringed hearing his half-brother being so nice, but was pleased that he even cared enough to suggest training.  
  
"I have some oil and leather you can use." Sango got up and padded to one of the cabinets, finding what she sought out for, she padded back and set them on the table, "This should do the trick! Ah before I forget," she went to another cabinet and pulled out a beautiful little cake. "Inuyasaha found some ingredients to make this, I hope you like it."  
  
The cake consisted of a simple pound cake, with fresh berry jam and powdered sugar on top.  
  
"Wow, how in the world?!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his nose with his finger, "I remember that sugary shit your mom used to make, I just sniffed out the stuff that smelled similar."  
  
Kagome started to tear up, "Thank you both..."  
  
"Gah! Why ya cryin' woman! Ya deserve it, and I mean it Kags. You do a lot for us."  
  
She giggled and wiped her eyes.  
  


* * *

  
They finished dinner and were about to cut into the adorable cake, until Miroku burst through the door, "Good evening my dear friends, I have arrived!"

"Oi hoshi, whata I say 'bout busting in here like a moron?"  
  
Sango choked on a laugh and swatted Inuyasha's shoulder, "It's fine anata. Welcome back Miroku, how was the trip?"  
  
"Ah Sango, thank you! My trip was freshly exhilarating, I have accumulated more knowledge on spiritual power. I do believe that the teachings have revealed more to life than I have originally grasped--ah, one second," he turned to Kagome and grabbed her hands, "Happy birthday my dear Kagome!" He made a boyish grin and placed in her hands a small box.   
  
"Miroku what is this? You didn't have to get me anything." She blushed and slowly opened the box, revealing a small heart shaped pendant. The necklace was made of silver and the heart was formed out of a Celtic knot that had the word "Brave" written on the back of it.  
  
"During my travels to the west coast, I met a merchant from another land. I asked him what the inscription said and he told me it meant courage."  
  
She nodded with a new set of tears, "It says brave, but brave equals courage. I will cherish it always Miroku."  
  
"Aw hoshi she just stopped cryin'!" Inuyasha chuckled and patted her back. 

Sango cut into the cake and placed each piece on four plates. Handing one to Miroku, he thanked her and he noticed something from the corner of his eye, "My oh my, what is this? A sword?"  
  
Kagome inwardly groaned, "Yeah... I found it. Well technically Sesshomaru did but I pulled it out." she retold her story to catch him up and he was just as shocked as the other two.  
  
"I see, so your name is written on the blade. This is very interesting indeed. Well it is an honour to meet the Lady of The Lands." He flashed a cheeky grin.  
  
Kagome huffed, "I don't even know if that story applies to me. It's too weird of a coincidence."  
  
Miroku hummed, "Perhaps it wasn't? Perhaps it has been waiting for you all this time. You explained that it pulsed once you touched it? Clearly it was forged for you, but by whom, is the question."  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." She sighed and trailed off.

* * *

  
Everyone happily ate their piece of cake, and once finished, Kagome excused herself while grabbing the cloth and oil, "It's getting late, so I'm going to head back. Thank you for the dinner, it's been a wonderful evening."  
  
"It was our pleasure Kagome. You mean the world to us, and we just wanted to let you know by how much." Sango hugged her.  
  
"Ya we love you Kags." Inuyasha said gruffly.   
  
Miroku also stood up, and offered his arm, "I can walk you back, if it would please you Milady?"  
  
She giggled, slipping an arm through his, "Of course. Thanks again you guys, goodnight." she waved them goodbye and left their hut.   
  
Walking in a comfortable silence, Miroku spoke up, "How have you been fairing, Queen Kagome?"  
  
"You're not gonna drop it will ya?"  
  
"What ever do you mean?" He smirked.  
  
Rolling her eyes, "I've been doing alright..." she trailed off.  
  
His smirk fell into a small frown but said nothing more. They continued to walk until they reached her door, he leaned down and peered into her face, "If you ever need to tell your worries, I do not mind. In fact, I would be more than happy to be an ear."  
  
She smiled softly, "I appreciate it Miroku. Thank you for walking me back." she kissed his cheek and went inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Cityscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disclaim all rights to Inuyasha.

_ Standing in the middle of an empty cityscape, there was a building that called out to her. _

_ After a few moments of walking, the building that resonated with her spirit was finally in view.  
  
_ _ "A mall?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The building itself had to have been twenty stories high, with a parking lot that went all the way up. Seeing no other access besides the parking, Kagome started climbing up the stairs.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Each level had a different coloured car; red, blue, grey, green… she only got to the nineteenth level of the parking lot when she met a man. He was tall, handsome, brunette and had gentle green eyes.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He motioned her to follow him into the building, “Come.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ There was no hesitation, she obeyed and followed him in. Once he opened the entrance for her, they stood in a very large hallway that had doors going all the way down.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He beckoned her to come beside him, and slowly they walked down the hallway together.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He suddenly stopped in front of a door that was open, and waited patiently for Kagome to observe.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The room looked familiar to her… the aroma, the sofa, it reminded her of her family's living room.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What is this?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He did not answer, he didn’t need too when she saw her weeping mother standing in the middle of the room. A little Kagome stood next to her, holding onto the ends of her mama’s shirt whimpering. Her mama wasn’t alone with just Kagome though, her mama was being held by the man she just met. She held onto him like he was a life line, sobbing into his chest uncontrollably.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “This was my dad’s funeral. Mom couldn’t stop crying and I didn’t know what to do, being only five I guess there wasn’t much I could do. How are you holding her? You weren’t really there.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Her eyes shifted to the little girl, whose hand was being held by the same man. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He smiled softly and ushered Kagome to the next door, “But I was.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The next room was different, it felt dark and lonely--but again, was familiar. Oddly enough, it resembled her bedroom. Kagome noticed a human shaped ball on the bed, and then she heard her own cries.  _ _   
_ _ “This is when the well closed ten years ago… I was grieving the loss of my friends. I couldn’t imagine my life being the same.” A tear slipped down her cheek, as she watched herself fall apart. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Just like before though, the man went up to the grieving ball of human flesh, wrapped his arms around her and silently cried with her.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kagome couldn’t help the tears overflowing from her eyes, not believing what she was seeing, “You… were there?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He wiped her tears away with his hand and brought the other to the small of her back, “I was.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He gently pushed her towards the next door and this one felt warm. So homey and cozy--Kagome sighed in contentment and smiled. She breathed in the comfort of the room, eyes dancing in excitement from the amber glow of the setting sun. The room had trees all around, with the well right in the middle. There were flowers blooming all around the room, various shades and species. One that stood out to her was the Tennessee Coneflower growing from rocks beside the well.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She turned to the man next to her, “You know my favourite flower?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He smiled handsomely, “I do.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She turned back to the unusually, but beautiful garden before her, “Did you know that they only grow through limestone cedar glades? They became endangered in the 70’s, but some really good people were able to save the land they were growing on--they protected it until the flowers could grow back abundantly.” Her eyes sparkling with joy. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He chuckled and said, “They learn to adapt. Arrowleaf Balsamroot, for example, grows in pyroclastic flows. I created these plants to survive the harshest of environments. It is to show that they can prosper even when the circumstances are deemed impossible.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Before Kagome could reply, she saw her companions gathering around the well in eagerness. Inuyasha and Miroku were fidgeting, while Shippo was bouncing on Kirara and Sango was crying next to the man from before. She saw a hand reach out of the well, and Miroku immediately went forward to grasp it. Inuyasha was on the other side to help pull Kagome out of the well--she flew out and fell into the embrace of her loved ones.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “We became family when we first shed blood for each other. Our battles have brought us closer… shaping us into who we are now.” As she started to tear up again, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and her blue orbs looked into kind green. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I was there even in those moments, Kagome.”  _ _   
_ _   
_   
  



	7. Fish

Kagome groggily rolled over to her side and rubbed her face against her pillow.    
  
“I wonder who that was… he kind of reminded me of papa--more handsome though.”   
  
She giggled, sighed and then got up from her futon.    
  
“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!”   
  
Pulling her hair into a bun, she changed into an old pair of leggings and t-shirt. Thankfully her sneakers survived as well, today was gonna be rough.    
  
She quickly ate her food, grabbed her sword and headed out to the field, in search of Sesshomaru.    
  
“Miko.”   
  
Kagome turned to him and smiled, “Hey! What will we be starting with today?”   
  
“This One has set traps. Once completed we will move on.” He motioned his hand towards the forest.    
  
They walked to the edge of the forest and stopped, “Drop your sword for now. This is where you start. Run from here to there, and dodge what you can.” He pointed straight ahead and grinned.   
  
Kagome did as he said, and got ready for his signal to run.   
  
Set on the balls of her feet, Sesshomaru said, “Go.”   
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could, bouncing away from branches and fallen limbs of trees, hopping over trunks and bushes.   
  
_ What traps did he set? _ _   
_ _   
_ She unknowingly stepped onto a rope trap, it latched on to her ankle and hoisted her up into the air, “Ah! Damn it Sesshomaru!”   
  
“Training is not just body, but mind as well.” Sesshomaru undid her ankle and she fell with an ‘oof’.   
  
Side stepping the bum rubbing girl, he said, “Again.”   
  
  
She tried four times, but still fell for the traps.   
  
“When running, use all of your senses and observe your surroundings. An enemy will come from all sides.”   
  
“Duly noted.”   
  
For a fifth time she stood at the drawn line, and ran at his signal.   
  
Kagome pulled in a deep breath and dodged the traps. She kept running, hopping and avoiding what obstacles were in front of her. From her right, she noticed a figure running next to her. Sesshomaru came and tackled her down. “Close. Let us move on.” He pulled her up onto her feet, and then walked away.   
  
Breathing hard, Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow and followed behind. They approached a waterfall, and he turned to her. “You need to learn how to be still, within mind and body.”   
  
“Meditation?”   
  
“Correct.”   
  
Sesshomnaru pulled off his boots and stuck his feet into the pool. Following suit, she sat next to him and did the same.    
  
“Take a deep breath and listen.”   
  
Kagome closed her eyes; she listened to the birds chirping, the breeze brushing past--she felt the sun illuminating her face, she felt the water current swirling around her toes.   
  
_ So peaceful _ _   
_ _   
_ After a few moments Sesshomaru quietly spoke, ”Open your eyes and watch the fish.”   
  
She opened them and stared at the little fishes swimming by. Using her foot, she tried to chase them around in the water.    
  
“To be still gives one the ability to see in a new perspective. Do not move your feet and watch.”   
  
She made an ‘O’ face and stilled her movements. Ten minutes passed and she didn’t understand what she was looking at. “Sessh--”   
  
“Be patient.”   
  
After another ten minutes, Kagome saw the fish start to swim around her legs. They would brush up against her, suckle her toes, swim by like she was a fallen branch.    
  
She looked up to Sesshomaru in awe, and he chuckled, “If you are calm, the fish will come,” he then immediately swiped at a fish with his hand, and secured it in his palm. “Therefore you calculate your advancement and take the risk to pierce the enemy… in this case, catch.”   
  
Kagome’s eyebrows rose and she made a tight smile, “Are we catching fish?”   
  
“You are, not I.”    
  
She sighed.


End file.
